Macy Clift
|fgcolor= |image=Macy Clift AGhostStory Comic1.jpg |imgsize= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Kel-Morian Combine (?—2502)April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. |job=Information officer, scavenger (?—2502) Brother 652 |family= }} Macy Clift was a Kel-Morian Combine information officer for a scavenger team. Biography Residing on the salvage vessel Generous Profit under the command of Uriah Cyris along with Luke Keegan and Chuck Tyrosine, Macy embarked on numerous salvage missions. However, a string of bad luck resulted in low profit, a predicament that Uriah blamed on her. As part of this last string, they came across a barren Fringe World, entering an abandoned complex. Accessing its operations center database, Macy discovered a treasure trove of information that would grant them a fortune on the market. As such, she began to extract it, all the while audiologs playing, conveying how the colonists had come under attack from an invisible attacker. Things started to go downhill from there. A blast door sealed the operations center, cutting off a hysterical Keegan, who claimed that something was chasing him and wanted the door opened. By the time Cyris and Tyrosine got it open, Keegan had disappeared. Clift couldn't find anything with the detector and it would take two hours for the data to be downloaded. As such, Cyris put Tyrosine on patrol duty while he stood guard, Clift continuing her work, the logs continuing to pour out. By the time Tyrosine returned he was spooked, having heard the singing of children all through the complex. Clift, while more in control (supernatural theories involving aliens such as the protoss aside) was inclined to agree with Tyrosine. Cyris however, was motivated by the profit the data could bring and ordered them to stay put while he searched for Keegan. Being killed by an invisible attacker before he could even exit the room put a dampener on this however. Clift became the hysterical one now, demanding to Tyrosine that they leave. However, Tyrosine ordered that they wait for the data—Cyris was dead (a good thing in their minds) and they could still earn a pretty profit. Conceding to the point, Clift finished downloading the data, Tyrosine silent the entire time in the final stages. Watching as his body slumped down, his face covered in blood, she found out why. Simultaneously, the audio logs revealed as to how—a ghost agent of the Confederacy sent to terminate the Church of Besainted Pelagius, only to be captured and indoctrinated into the cult. Macy Clift ran through the complex with the data, the assassin gaining on her the entire time. At the last second he mysteriously disappeared. Perplexed but relieved, Clift continued heading for the salvage vessel, only to find that it had taken off. Slumping down in despair, she was approached by Pelagius himself, explaining how the ghost had sent it off to the middle of nowhere. He explained the tenets of his faith as his followers rose from holdouts beneath the earth, closing in around them. Unlike Cyris and Tyrosine, Clift was not a fighter and thus a potential recruit—Brother 652, an assessment that a brainwashed Luke Keegan agreed with. Clift however, wanted nothing to do with the cult. The hundreds of cultists closing in on her thought otherwise, greeting her as "652" and surrounding her. References Gillen, Kieron (w), Hector Sevilla (art). "A Ghost Story." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 122-169. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 1427-80831-7. Clift, Macy Category:Kel-Morian Combine characters Category:Terran salvagers